


personal icepack

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Prompt: Anything with Temari.
Relationships: Haku (Naruto)/Temari (Naruto)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	personal icepack

Temari flops on the couch, exhausted from training, and leans into her, only to jerk away, eyes wide. “Holy shit,” she says, and Haku blinks nonplussed, innocent eyes at her, carefully bookmarking her page. “Haku, you’re freezing.”

She can’t help but smile. “You are well aware of my kekkei genkai.”

Temari rolls her eyes. “Yeah, but you’re not normally this cold.” As if to demonstrate, or perhaps to try and feel her again, she reaches out and presses her palm to Haku’s bare shoulder. “You’re literally ice, I’ve never felt you this cold.” She pauses. “Are you feeling alright? Is this your version of a fever?”

Haku laughs quietly, shaking her head. “No,” she says. “I’m certainly not ill. I simply... ah...” She scratches lightly at her temple. “It is a very hot day. Not that it is not usually hot in the desert, but today is unusually hot, something I am rather not used to, and...”

Her girlfriend grins. “Were you overheating?”

“Yes. _How_ do you stand it?”

“Yeah, it’s hot as balls,” Temari says, shaking her head. “Which is why you, babe, are perfect.”

Haku blinks twice. “Me?”

“Yup.” Popping the ‘p’, Temari wraps her arms around her, pulling Haku onto her lap and nuzzling into her shoulder. “You’re like my own icepack.”

Haku groans, making a half-hearted struggle to get away, but neither of the ninja take it seriously. “You’re sweaty, Temari.”

“But you love me.”

“...I do, but please, take a shower first.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm fairly positive this is the first temahaku fic to exist. i'm cool (ha) with being the first. thanks for reading!
> 
> as always, you can find me on tumblr as 'ftcoye', where i take drabble requests.


End file.
